Forever and Always
by Starstrukkxxx
Summary: [AU] What if our favourite doctor/detective duo were together before 'A Study In Pink' ? When twelve year old John Watson meets Sherlock Holmes, he gets a lot more than he bargained for, and besides being in relationship with the world's only consultant detective for twelve years, can be trying for the most patient of men! Basically 'Sherlock' as we know it with a slight twist!


**Chapter 1**

The thought of sharing a building with a group of idiotic imbeciles, made ten year old Sherlock Holmes' alabaster skin crawl.

At the present moment the raven haired genius sat in the school playground, back resting against his favourite tree, a copy of 'Britain's most notorious killer's' between his slender fingers. Sherlock hated that school, he didn't care that he had no friends, what annoyed him was the fact that a group of mentally deranged idiots picked on him because he was so much smarter that they were, even his teacher's hated him all because he was so much more intelligent than even them.

"S'cuse me d'you mind if I sit here?" The voice was surprisingly pleasant and friendly; no one around here ever spoke to him like that. The one that had spoken had dirty blonde hair and grey-blue eyes, due to the stiff uniform, Sherlock deduced – had just moved here, come to think of it, he was pretty sure their teacher had introduced him earlier that morning. That explained why he'd approached him.

"Birmingham or Shropshire?" Sherlock questioned, eyes not leaving his book.

"Uh, Birmingham, how did you know that?"

"The soil on your shoes isn't from London; it looks more like west-midland soil, also your uniform is stiff, hair brushed, shoes polished to perfection, if you had of started here earlier in the year you wouldn't have made such an effort, so new student-simple. Now I'd rather if you didn't beat me up as Donovan, Anderson and some of their friends have already done so once already today.

Instead of throwing a punch, like most do, the other boy plopped down next to him, staring at him in what could only be described as pure and utter admiration. "You're a genius!" He gasped out, blue eyes widening in astonishment. "That was bloody incredible, you're incredible!"

"I-you really think so?"

"That was amazing, spectacular!"

"That's not what people usually say!"

"What do people usually say?"

"Piss off, or they punch me in the face!" Sherlock said,

"You say that like it's a regular occurrence" The dark haired boy just gave a grumble in response.

"My name is John by the way, John Watson!"

"Sherlock Holmes" he replied promptly offering the other boy his hand. John took it enthusiastically while shooting Sherlock a beaming grin.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you getting ready for secondary, you look no more than ten!"

"I am ten, I'm just cleverer than the average person, actually let me rephrase that, I'm just smarter than everyone."

John gave a small laugh. "I like you Sherlock Holmes, you're different!"

"Yes John Watson, I am different that's why I always get beat up!"

John just smiled "Well Sherlock, they're going to have quite a lot of trouble doing that when I'm around. Now by the looks of you, you haven't eaten in a while, so let's change that shall we." Sherlock looked up at John with wide eyes and gave a slight nod, yes; John Watson was something special.

* * *

_Six years later…_

Sherlock and John now sixteen and eighteen respectively, had retained their friendship throughout the years. Although John was not the smartest of people, in Sherlock's opinion (Well then again no one ever really was) he was his voice of reason and also his 'conductor of light.' Although John had been slightly offended by the statement at first, he had come to realise that it was Sherlock's attempt at complementing him, Sherlock had never been very good at that, or, well, being very nice in general.

At the present moment the GCSE's were fast approaching, and Sherlock was currently curled up in his bedroom, cross legged on his bed books scattered around him, he wasn't actually planning on doing any studying (He didn't need to) but keeping up the façade was imperative.

It was then he heard a knocking on that door, a familiar tip-tap rhythm- John. "Come in John!"

"Sherlock how the hell do you do that, honestly!" Sherlock looked up at his friend and attempted to hold in a gasp at the beginnings of a purple bruise forming around the older boy's eye. Warning bells went off in his head as he felt a feeling build up in his stomach, was that, shame?

"John-"

"It's worse than it looks honest!" It was then Sherlock got a good look at his friend, bruise on his right eye, which meant the attacker was left handed, beneath John's nails were slightly bloody, his knuckles were bruising which meant John had fought back. Although he was smiling, it didn't reach his eyes, stormy blue, which meant he was both angry and upset. Then suddenly it all came together. "You're being hurt at home, aren't you?" It wasn't a question.

"Sherlock I-"

Suddenly an emotion of sorts hit Sherlock full blast, he felt like he couldn't breathe, it was so overwhelming, so distinct, but it wasn't just one emotion. He felt his eyes sting, he wasn't crying, he couldn't be! Suddenly he began to speak without his mind's permission. "I know what you're going to say John, and it is not okay, it's not! I'm a genius, I see through everyone and everything within seconds, but I didn't realise that the one person I care about most in this entire world was being hurt, in their own home no less! Donovan and Anderson were right, I am a machine, I am and I should've-mph"

Sherlock's rant was cut off by a pair of soft lips being pressed against his own, cutting him off mid-sentence. They were gone as quickly as they came though, and Sherlock looked up to see John standing across from him, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair nervously. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't, you probably aren't even gay, I should-I should go!" Without thinking, Sherlock grabbed the older boy's arms and pulled him back to face him. "What do I always say John Watson? It is wrong to theorise without all the facts." And with that, he pressed his lips to John's with indescribable passion. This time neither one pulled away.

* * *

_Eight years later…_

Sherlock had always known his boyfriend wanted to be a doctor, he just never expected him to join the army to do it.

The two had soared their way through college, John studying medicine, Sherlock studying criminal law. He already knew what he wanted to be, a consultant detective – the only one in the world, he would invent the job!

"Sher you alright?" the doctors voice was soft as Sherlock turned around to face the blue eyed man lying next to him.

"I'm fine, just; you will be able to come home regularly, won't you?" Slowly John brought his hand to Sherlock's cheek and caressed it gently.

"I don't know love" he said reluctantly, but I'll do my utmost best you know that, but Sherlock, you have to understand, I could be deployed at any moment. It could be straight after training-"

"I know John" Sherlock's voice was gentle, "I know that, but is it selfish of me to not want my boyfriend to go somewhere where he's almost destined to be hurt or-" he couldn't finish, his words catching in his throat. John wrapped his arms around the taller man and pulled him to his chest, "I love you so much Sherlock Holmes!"

"I love you too" Sherlock mumbled, not saying anymore for fear of letting the tears building in his eyes overflow. He let John hold him in his arms, as they both drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

_Three years later…_

The past three years had flown by in a blur; Sherlock slowly started making a name for himself, while John's rank in the army had continued to ascend. He was now a Captain, and Sherlock knew it was inevitable he'd be deployed to Afghanistan or Iraq soon after he returned home. Since John had started his Army training, the two had rented a flat together from Mrs Hudson, whom owed Sherlock a favor and offered them the apartment for an incredibly reasonable price, and who were Sherlock and John to refuse?

At the present moment Sherlock was waiting impatiently in Baker Street station for John's eleven o'clock train. Coat collar up he leant against one of the station's walls arms folded, tapping his foot in annoyance, Sherlock Holmes hated waiting!

"'Lock!"

"John!" like lightening Sherlock was racing towards his boyfriend and clutching him like a lifeline. "Welcome home!" He said softly, pulling away. Sherlock was never one for affection, but John was special, he always had been. But something was off, John wasn't meeting his eyes.

"What's wrong John?" The doctor took a deep breath and turned towards the detective. "Sherlock, I-I'm being deported at the end of the week"

"Where?" Was the only word Sherlock could choke out, he knew this was coming, he always knew…

"Afghanistan, don't know for how long, it's impossible to tell."

Sherlock didn't reply just glued his eyes to the ground and continued on his way to 221b.

John knew he wouldn't take it well; Sherlock never was good at expressing his emotions. The only thing the soldier could think of to do was slip his hand into Sherlock's, knowing the taller man wouldn't object. He felt Sherlock's grip tighten and the two made their way back to their apartment, hands intertwined, in utter silence.

The day had finally arrived. Once again Sherlock was lost for words as their cab pulled up at Heathrow. "Come on love" John said softly, pressing a light kiss to Sherlock's temple. Sherlock just nodded, not trusting his voice. He felt estranged from the world, like it was a whole other place than where he was. He was vaguely aware of John slipping his hand into his. He shot the older boy a quick glance, suited up in his army gear, ready for battle. He felt his chest constrict.

"What Terminal?" Sherlock was annoyed at how weak his voice sounded.

"Three" John replied, his voice was just as strained, this was hurting them both. "My flight leaves in thirty minutes" John said voice gentle, "I guess this is it."

"Please don't say it like that John, like-like you're not going to come back!"

John pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Sherlock, I love you, remember that-no matter what-"

"Stop John! Stop talking like-like, like I'm going to lose you!" Sherlock was angry now, but still he didn't let his tears fall.

"You won't lose me Sherlock, you'll never lose me, ever, I promise! Sherlock." John said softly pulling away, "I've been thinking, for quite a while now, we've been together for a long time…"

"Twelve years to be exact!" Sherlock cut in,

"Twelve years, Sherlock, I think, if I get home we should get married!" Sherlock shook his head, but John could see the half smile gracing his boyfriend's features.

"No John, when you get home we will get married."

John couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh as a tear slid down his cheek. "I-"

"_**Can all the passenger's for the 2:25pm flight bound for Kabul make their way to gate 21"**_

"Well I guess I have to go, I love you so much" John whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the consultant detective's pink lips.

"I love you too" Sherlock replied, voice barely audible. And with that the dark haired man stared at the soldier until he was just out of sight. "Be safe love, please be safe."

He then called a cab, ran up the steps of 221b, locked his bedroom door, grabbed one of John's old jumpers taking in its scent, and finally let the tears fall…

_**Hey everyone, this is my first Sherlock fic, I apologize for all the time skips, I just wanted to give you a decent insight into our favourite Doctor/Detective duo's past :)**_

_**I hope you've enjoyed! **_

_**-Jacky :)**_


End file.
